Putus Magus Vignettes
by Widgetmarsh
Summary: Parts of the main fic I wanted to include, but thought wouldn’t quite fit the storyline or were too much for it. Will not necessarily be in order.


**Title**: Blast from the – Uh - Future - (A Putus Magus Vignette)

**Author**: Kelly Rowe

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (and her cast) & The Chronicles of Narnia Characters are the properties of their creators, writers and all who have worked on them. I am simply playing with them for my own amusement and make no profit from them – trust me on this.

**Summary**:Parts of the main fic I wanted to include, but thought wouldn't quite fit the storyline or were too much for it. Will not necessarily be in order.

**Spoilers**:Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons 1 & 2. The Chronicles of Narnia Series – The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe & Prince Caspian (movieverse).

**Distribution**:My site (eventually). Wherever else I put it. Anyone else want it, just ask and you shall receive.

**Pairing/s**:Buffy Summers/Angel (mentioned), Buffy Summers/Peter Pevensie

**Category**:Alternate Universe

**A.N:** Please read or have been reading the original fic or this probably won't make sense.

**A.N 2:**Takes place a year after Buffy arrives back with the Pevensies - (Chapter 17).

**Dedication**: For everyone who asked for a little bit of Spike and Dru…

_/I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons/_

With dexterity and refinement appropriate for the slayer, Buffy was adept enough to surreptitiously climb out of the second story window of the room she shared with Lucy and out into the backyard of her home. It was time for her once a night patrol. More often than not she only went out weekly; she had promised Ellie (the present slayer) that she would keep an eye on things while she was in Budapest.

She sighed as the feeling of the cold night air hit her body and she was forced to wrap her jacket tightly around her body to keep the warmth inside. Walking around the side of the house and through the timber gateway, she found herself face-to-face with Peter. Staring at him for a split second, she was dumbstruck. He was understood to be at school, at Cambridge and not sat out front of his parents in that excuse of a car, freezing himself bit by bit to death waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?"

He just smiled and shivered in the frigid air, "Wow, what a breathtaking greeting, just what I had envisioned when I came down here ahead of schedule to spend time with you."

She kissed him hurriedly, claiming more than a little of his sub-zero body temperature for her own. "Sorry, it was just a shock. You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow…"

"If I'd come tomorrow I wouldn't have been able to patrol with you."

"Peter…"

He hugged her close sapping her remaining warmth, "I just want to be able to share this with you. I don't like that you hide it from me."

Buffy looked into his unfathomable blue eyes and knew she was going to give in. Why wouldn't she, was it not what she had wanted? To have somebody to patrol and to share the experience with like she did back in Sunnydale. It was when she was out there unaccompanied that she missed, Giles, Willow, Xander… and even Angel the most.

"Okay, but at the first sign of trouble…"

"I promise to run and hide and not try to be the High King and attack."

She linked her arm through his and they took off on her customary patrol route. Her first stop was Hendon Park Cemetery, which was positioned not awfully far from the Pevensie household. The air was still so icy it was stinging any uncovered skin, but she no longer felt it, she was just contented to be there with Peter and to snuggle close to him as they walked.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the midpoint of Hendon Park Cemetery and in view of the fact that they had found no vampires or demons lurking they had launched an additional patrol activity. Buffy and Peter were now keeping each other warm by joining their lips. When they in the end broke apart, Buffy could not help the embarrassed laugh that escaped from her.

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's just been a while since I've done this."

"Done what?"

"Ummm… made out in a graveyard," she replied not thoroughly thinking about her words.

"Huh?"

She realised what she had said and looked up at him, "I guess I should tell you about Angel… I have been putting it off…"

"If this is about the one before me… I don't want to or need to know. All that's essential is you and I and our future," he told her.

"But…"

Peter kissed her once more, "Nothing can be that terrible that you need to tell me about it."

"Actually…" she began, but was interrupted by the slayer sensation of vampires entering the grounds. "Pete, you need to go…"

"I told you…"

"Peter… Vampires!"

She pushed him behind her as the adversary came into view. What she saw just about set her off into fits of amusement. She knew them! The two big bad vampires who were stalking Finchley were Spike and Dru… It was practically too good to be true. Now she could claim to have kicked his butt in the past and the future.

The two vampires stopped and stared at her, Spike with a silly smirk on his face and Dru somewhat cowering away form her. "Look here, Luv. It's a slayer, just waiting to be drained."

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy replied all ready bored.

"So you have heard of me?"

Buffy shot him a smirk of her own, for a short time forgetting about Peter being there. "Absolutely… I heard that you were a whiny has-been, infatuated with a lunatic and everlastingly playing second fiddle to Angelus."

"Look here, little girl..."

He was interrupted by Dru, "Spikey… she is the one…"

"Of course she bleedin' well is… that's why they call them _'The Chosen One'_."

"No, she's the one who will make daddy's heart sing… before she shreds it into tiny glittery pieces."

Spike looked her up and down, "Her? She can't be more than twelve and slayers don't exactly live forever Dru. Peaches, has been missing for over forty years…"

Buffy sighed, "Are you going to talk all night or are you ready for a fight?"

"In point of fact I am more in the mood to eat your little innocent there…"

Buffy threw a look at Peter, "He's not exactly innocent… and more than capable of taking your sorry butt out."

Dru looked at her before laughing hysterically, "The stars, the stars… she is the one."

"Luv, can you not disgrace me, right now? I am kind of going for a tone of menace, one of mystery…"

"The only mystery is how you can bleach your hair so much that it literally glows…"

"Hey, I have insulted your hair…"

Peter stepped forward and stood next to Buffy, "Are all vampires this monotonous?"

"No… just him."

Spike was about to act in response but was beaten to it by Dru, "The stars say she is the one. The key will come and the Red Queen and the White Knight will be sad again…"

"The key?" Buffy queried.

"Little sister…" Dru replied. "I want a toddler, my Spike, a nice juicy one."

"All right, Luv. Just let me kill the bitch and we can go…" he told her pretty nearly affectionately.

"Oh, please…" Buffy muttered.

Dru pulled at his hand, "No… she is the one. The stars say she must live, my Spike. The future calls…"

"Fine," Spike grumbled. "She can live, but the boy…"

"Touch him and I'll rip your little girlfriend in half," Buffy threatened.

"Why do slayers never like to share their toys?" Spike said glaring at her. "Dru, come on. We're leaving."

As the two vampires walked off, Peter looked at her, "You're letting them go?"

"I think I have too… Otherwise how can I meet them in the future?"

Peter looked at her, "How do you know them anyway?"

"They just showed up in Sunnydale and tried to cause trouble."

"Tried?"

In a very unladylike way, Buffy snorted, "As you could see Spike is more annoyance than genuine menace."

"I can't believe those two are smart enough to survive that long…"

Buffy hugged him close, "Somehow they do…"

"So where to now?"

"Home… One encounter with them is enough for fifty years," she told him.

End Fic


End file.
